Run
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: Además de dirigir un avión Alfred F Jones tenía un sueño secreto: ser espía. Uno de esos días normales, en los que veía que sus sueños se rompían cada vez más, se ve involucrado en una balacera. Él, como todo héroe estadounidense, ayuda al extraño. Y sin saberlo se ve cerca de hacer su gran y heroico sueño realidad, de una forma un tanto diferente.


**Mafia $_$ (?) me declaró no fan de la mafia, de hecho, no sé de donde salió esto, pero quería escribir algo serio y fue lo que hice mejor. Si la narrativa les parece conocida, seguro han leído algo de Kastiyana, verán, ella es mi ídola xD. Leí la mayoría de sus historias y Un Mundo Feliz, así que se me pegó un poco eso de prestarle atención a los detalles. Además Vero Vortex dio unos consejos en el Ask (estaban ahí antes de que lo borrara) y procuré seguirlos.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, ni Alfred ni Arthur me pertenecen; aún.**

* * *

El reloj de bolsillo marcó las 23:59. Alfred, en esa fría noche de invierno, volvía de su entrenamiento de futbol americano. Su casa quedaba a solo veinte cuadras del instituto, y después de esperar minutos por un taxi prefirió tomar un atajo e irse a pie.

3...

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, protegiéndose de la helada.

2...

Detectó rápidas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia él.

1...

0:00

Su cuerpo saludó al suelo de cemento. Un sujeto pequeño y delgado resollaba sobre su pecho.

- ¿Te puedes fijar por don...?

En un santiamén el extraño se puso de pie y jaló su mano hasta un cubo de basura. Gateando entró en el diminuto hueco que había entre el cubo y la pared. Notó que el norteamericano se quedaba afuera. Exaltado, adolorido y asustado jaló fuertemente de la manga de su pantalón.

Alfred leyó la urgencia del hombre, y con gran dificultad se adentró en el hueco. Le dirigió una mirada al más pequeño en busca de una señal, este solo llevó un dedo a su boca, apretando los ojos.

Siguieron así, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Pasaron cinco minutos. El repentino sonido de un vidrio haciéndose pedazos los hizo saltar.

- Дзярмо! Чорт пацукі беглі з кольцам!

Alfred pegó su cabeza al plástico verde, el lenguaje le sabía ruso.

- Estuvimos cerca...

- ¿Cerca? ¡Lo tenías en frente tuyo!

- ¡Disparé! ¡Creí que di en el blanco pero siguió corriendo y más rápido que antes!

Se escuchó un sonoro gruñido de la voz femenina.

- ¡Maldita cucaracha!

Al fuerte grito le siguieron rápidos disparos. Del hombro del norteamericano corrió un delgado hilo de sangre. Sus ojos azules, sin pestañeos. Su respiración, congelada en su garganta. Su corazón, golpeando para salir de su pecho. Una balacera. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Los disparos cesaron. El débil silbar del viento fue acompañado por una agitada respiración.

- Encontraremos el anillo... cada cosa que esos malditos perros nos quitaron... y más.

Por el rabillo del ojo Alfred distinguió una sombra femenina: alta, delgada, cabello liso.

- Será de nosotros, otra vez, ¡terminaremos con toda esa maldita mafia!

- ¡Cálmate! Volvamos ¿sí? Nos deben estar esperando después de irnos así como así.

- Tenemos nuestras razones - dijo la voz carente de emociones - Iremos, ordenaré que vigilen todos los aeropuertos del área, no podemos dejar que salga del país.

- Entiendo, Bielo. ¿Quieres... ir a tomar un café?

- Ni lo sueñes - le cortó sin compasión.

- Supongo... que valió la pena preguntar - se oyó un susurro animante.

Las voces se perdieron en el laberinto de callejones. Alfred destenso sus músculos, sintiendo que volvía a haber oxígeno en el aire. Solo entonces recordó a su acompañante. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al notar su rostro contraído y la mancha roja en su polera.

- Danmit! ¿T-te sientes bien?

- Tú que crees, idiota - masculló presionando la herida.

- Te sacaré de aquí.

- ¡No te metas más en esto!

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- No entiendes, esto es peor de lo que... ¡agh!

Dejando de perder tiempo Alfred salió del escondite. Rodeó el basurero y sujetó los brazos del aun desconocido. Con sumo cuidado, y tratando de no hacerle sentir más dolor del que ya tenía, lo sacó del asfixiante hueco, y lo apoyó contra la pared.

El más pequeño siguió jadeando, con las manos en su herida y los ojos cerrados.

- Llamaré a un hospital.

- ¡N-no!

- Te estas desangrando.

- Pero no me conoces.

- ¡No estoy para pensar ahora! ¡Acabo de sobrevivir a una balacera y tengo a un hombre muriéndose al frente mío que en su misión suicida no quiere ir al hospital!

- Please! - gritó agudo, tentando quebrar su voz.

El pitido de las teclas al ser apretadas detuvo su canto. El británico se veía pálido, y Alfred no sabía si era del susto o la pérdida de sangre.

- T-te lo pido... si en verdad qu-quieres sal-varme... no llames al hos-pital.

- ¿Por qué?

- Po-porque... - sus ojos se nublaron y su cuello dejó de sostener su cabeza.

- O-oye, hey! - lo sacudió de los hombros - Shit! Más te vale tener una buena razón - lo subió a su espalda avanzando a paso acelerado hacia su casa.

Abrió la puerta sin rodeos y lo acostó en el sillón. Fue rápidamente por la portátil que estaba en su pieza bajando las escaleras dos en tres. Ya abajo se arrodilló frente al joven.

- Ok - se dijo soltando su cuello - ... no debe ser difícil.

* * *

**_Дзярмо! Чорт пацукі беглі з кольцам!_: ¡Mierda! ¡Esa maldita rata se escapó con el anillo!**

**El prólogo me salió medio corto, el próximo es más largo! (?). Como ven Alfred puso manos donde no debía y pondrá manos donde no querrá xD. Gracias por pasarse y que las ****musas los acompañen.**


End file.
